bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Muirahara Woods (location)
Muirahara Woods is a forest found outside of San Fransokyo. Background According to Baymax's data, this forest is a nice place to learn about nature first-hand, and is the home to many plants and animals. It is also the home of Ned Ludd, who ended up living in it after an incident that almost took his life. The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Virtual Guide also mentioned an event called "Muirahara Woods Fun Run" in "Baymax Returns". History The Woods' history goes as back as the early 1900's, when artist/scientist Lenore Shimamoto studied the plants in the forest and wrote about it in her scientific journal. More than a century later, the woods were planned to be destroyed by real estate developer Ned Ludd, but one night while driving around it his car's brakes stopped working and almost fell down a cliff, until a meteorite emiting an electromagnetic pulse stopped the car, saving him. Ned believed it was nature that saved him and completely retreated from the city and technology, deciding to stay and live in Muirahara Woods. He however also became paranoid and began attacking its visitants, who he believed would try to harm the forest. Ned's attacks eventually turned into an urban legend of a mysterious creature called "The Hibagon", with some people even taking pictures of the "creature". Go Go Tomago also enjoys visiting the forest from time to time, but only by herself, as being there is relaxing and she enjoys watching and drawing birds. In the self-titled episode of ''Big Hero 6: The Series'', the forest becomes the main setting, when Hiro and Fred become curious about where Go Go decides to go when she doesn't want to be with her friends. Hiro, Fred and Baymax are taken by Heathcliff in Fred's limo to follow her, and seeing her destination, they wonder what she could be doing in Muirahara Woods. The trio spy on her, but they are lost further part of the woods while trying to hide from Go Go. Go Go goes back to the city without them, so Honey Lemon and Wasabi are forced to tell her that Hiro and Fred followed her, then all have to go back to look for them. Hiro and Fred are found by Ned Ludd, taken to his treehouse for safety after almost being attacked by a bear, where Ned explains his story. Hiro asks Ned to help them find Baymax, but upon finding him, Ned becomes angry to see he is a robot as he hates technology, so he threatens to get rid of Baymax. Fortunately, Go Go, Honey Lemon and Wasabi find Hiro and Fred, then the five friends plot to save Baymax. Eventually, they incapacitate Ned by ambushing him and throwing him down a hole, injuring his arm. The team promise to help him if he allows them to leave with Baymax, so Ned agrees and after being healed by Baymax, he immediately tells them to get out of the forest. Trivia *Following the hybrid theme of San Fransokyo and its landmarks, Muirahara Woods is a cross between San Francisco's Muir Woods and Tokyo's Aokigahara Forest.https://hellogiggles.com/reviews-coverage/tv-shows/big-hero-6-fun-facts/ Gallery Ned treehouse.png|Ned Ludd's treehouse. Ned tree.png Muirahara Woods river panorama Khang Le.jpg Muirahara Woods rapids Khang Le.jpg Muirahara Woods entrance Khang Le.jpg Muirahara treehouse concept Khang Le.jpg Category:Places